seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Samurai country arc part 1
The ship of the attack pirates was calm. Has been calm for about 3 days, since they escaped Yatara island. Zozo was finally, 100% sure of the fact that he was a pirate. Yet, he was also just as sure that his fellow crewmen were good people. Okay, Fea was not a bad person. Okay, he was really sure that she was not evil. She was lazy, she was insulting, and she might have been one of the most violent people Zozo has ever met. Yet, Tack was the complete opposite of her. He was productive, cleaning up all her stuff, he was polite to Zozo, and he was calm, never hurting people. But their was one big problem about Tack... He loves to eat. When Zozo caught some fish, Tack ate almost all of the fish. But a glutton was better then a women who was the incarnation of Wrath. So... What was to happen when Zozo, who was walking on the rails of the ship, saw a body in the water. While Zozo was screaming, he saw what happened. Zozo saw that he was on a incredibly floaty piece of wood. The guy looked to be about in his 20s, was wearing a normal suit, and he looked alive. Zozo looked around, and saw both of Tack and Fea. Fea and Tack were looking at the body, and both had two different responses. "I thought it was a whale." "I thought it was a marine warship." - The man woke up. He looked around, and saw who was looking at him. A boy, who was wearing a yellow suit with dark spots. A monkey man, who scared him for a second. Then a girl. Well now... Look at her. She was a young women, with perky breast, and had nice curves. Nice long hair, in twin pigtails. She was rather close to him, and he decided to try to get closer to her. When she looked at him, she walked away. "The pervs awake." Both the boy and the monkey started to grab him, and asked multiple questions. "What happened?" "Got food?" "Were you attacked?" "Is it meat?" "Are you a pirate?" "Do you have a lot?" The man looked at them, and just waved his hands. "Stop. Let me explain. My name is Shihoon. I am a trader. In fact, a government trader. Those people who attacked me were rebels. We needed those to help the people of the country. It was... 5 tons of gold." Zozo was the only one to react to this. "55 tons of gold!" Tack wanted to ask a question. "How dub is that?" Shihoon decided to give this quick explanation. "Well, 150 is worth one cabbage. Now, one ton of gold is worth 100 million . We got 500 million worth stolen from us. That should be able to feed the people of Dai for 300 years. Yet the rebels stole from us. We will get... The Daiymo will get revenge on those damn rebels." Fea finally decided to say something. "What's a Daiymo?" - The Daiymo was the leader of Dai. If Yatara island was the largest, then Dai was the most advanced. With 11 million people, it was the most populated island in the east blue. The island was protected, in the same fame, as Yatara islands thanks to Brog. This island was protected by 800 marines. Despite those marines, they were minor to who protected the Daiymo. The 4 lotus kings. The 4 lotus kings are said to be as good swordsman as the samurai from the world famous Wano country. In fact, the leader and strongest of them have got scars from the worlds greatest swordsman. The country of Dai is an extremely powerful country, with these elements. However, own thing has kept people coming to it. One man. A chef. The king of poison meals. The man who is considered by many critics to be the best chef in the east blue, who outshines even the famous Baratie chefs. - "Where is Dai?" "North." Tack and his crew with the traveler looked at the north, to see the small signs of an island. The 4 smiled, to see the new island and adventure. Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Samurai country arc